


Are we gonno get to choose who will live and who will die?

by StupidPotato



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, First Kiss, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato/pseuds/StupidPotato
Summary: Galo tries his hardest to save Lio





	Are we gonno get to choose who will live and who will die?

Galo waited, hoping to god that Lio would wake up. It had to work! 

"G-Galo..?"

"Lio! Hey you're awake!" Galo exclaimed with relief. But his face quickly dropped as he realised Lios body wasn't regenerating.

"Lio?"

"Galo, I" Lio paused to cough. "It won't work.."

Galo stilled. He couldn't believe that for a second. He had to save Lio! He meaned to much to him.

"You mean a lot to me too." Lio spoke softly.

Galo stared in surprise, he'd spoken aloud? No this wasn't the time to think about this he had to save Lio!

"It will! It has t-"

"Galo, I love you" Lio whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Li-mMph!"

Without warning, Lio grabbed his face and dipped him for a kiss. It was full of desperation and tears but Galo didn't care. He felt his burning firefighters soul- wait no, it was the promare. Galo froze as Lio filled him with the fire. 

"I won't be able to last much longer. Please, save them."

"Lio, What're you doing! We have to save the earth together! Lio! Please...Don't disappear on me."

Galo watched in despair as Lio started to fade to grey. He tried to grab him, but all he came upon was air. He could feel the faint impression of a hand on his cheek, but instead of a warm body it was cold ash. 

Galo looked numbly at the ashes that was slowly drifting away. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real! Lio was so amazing! It couldn't be possible... 

Lio... Lio loved him.

Lio was dead.

His eyes blurred, but as quickly as they came, disappeared. With a small gasp of shock Galo realised he was on fire. Lios promare, it was erupting all around him, amplified by his emotions. Evaporating his tears. Fuelling and redirecting his sadness and anger into powerful flames to be wielded.

Galo stared stoically into the distance. He would save the burnish. He would avenge Lio, no matter what.

Kray, that bastard, he'd taken away so much from him. He was going to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Lio: and you'd text me "i love you" and then id fucking ghost you *dies*  
Galo: hey what the fuck
> 
> this is my first fic and i have no idea what im doing but take the badly written angst


End file.
